


prompt # 14 from the xf porn battle list

by specialagentpao



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D., F/M, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentpao/pseuds/specialagentpao
Summary: "I missed you, baby." Season of secret sex, cunnilingus, fingering





	prompt # 14 from the xf porn battle list

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 from the XF porn battle on tumblr

Mulder woke to go to the bathroom and then went back to bed. He wasn’t that sleepy but he was sharing the bed with Scully. He laid awake in bed with her sleeping but he didn’t complain. Watching her sleep made him feel fuzzy and warm. He also loved being her body pillow.

Ever since their new relationship developed, they weren’t much chances of them being like this. Cases, hospitals, stuff like that made it kind of tricky.

After their suspension from the Hoffman case, Scully invited him over. They ate, cuddled on the couch, made out, felt each other out and carried it out to bed.

Scully didn’t have time to unzip her skirt. As soon as she slipped her panties down her legs, he was on his way there. His tongue almost falling out.

A kiss to her pink swollen lips and her legs almost turned to jelly. She sat and Mulder spread her legs. She was glistening with her arousal.

His fingers separated her lips and he dove in. Scully grabbed on to his hair. His tongue caressed all the key parts to make her gasp and moan.

He enjoyed it too much. She was so wet and so ready. Mulder also made sounds when he tasted her. His eyes rolled closed for a second when his fingers entered to find her hot and tight.

She didn’t last long when his lips wrapped around her clit.

“Fuck!”

Her pussy pulsated against his lips and fingers. He licked her clean and that almost gave her another orgasm. 

Scully pulled Mulder up to her. Their lips connected. She tasted herself on his tongue. “Oh God, I missed you baby.” She was still gasping and panting. “I missed you so much.”

Mulder furrowed his eyebrows with an upwards curve on his lips. She called him baby. Dana Scully did. He couldn’t say much because she recaptured his lips and brought him down to bed with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit short but I like it 
> 
> social medias:  
damn-mulder (tumblr)  
specialagentpao (twitter)


End file.
